Front Page
by Kisa Black
Summary: Extra Extra Hear All About It! Senator Hino's Daughter seen with Mysterious Man!
1. Extra Extra!

**Front Page**

Rei stood still in front of the temple's stairs. The daily newspaper by her feet. She usually liked reading the morning paper. Just not when it was glaring at her with an image of her and Jadeite on the front cover.

Senator's Daughter with Mysterious Man

It was a nice picture. She knew that after her shock and angry wore off, she would cut out the image and keep it for herself. But the thought that someone had been following them on their date, made her blood boil. She could feel her angry spark in her hands. Her lips were trembling with a need to scream when cool fingers touched her palm.

Jadeite.

He began massaging her palm, then her hand until her body relaxed and she allowed him to hold her to him. "We'll figure it out." He whispered to her. His voice had just a powerful calming effect on her. She didn't speak, fearing that her voice would break, so she just nodded and let him pick up the newspaper and guide her back to the temple.

He sat her between his legs and played with her hair. He knew that she still needed a few moments to clear her head. By playing with her hair, he helped her relaxed and it let her know that he was there for her.

After several minutes she finally spoke in a whisper. "The Senator is going to want to know you."

The Senator. Jadeite knew that Rei didn't have much love for her father. While the Senator never had an scandals, he helped the people in and out of his district; a good leader but a lousy father. Even when his wife had been alive, the Senator always put his work above everything. He had met Rei almost a week after she had been born. Claiming that being there and watching it on film would be the same thing.

"What do you want?" he asked her.

Rei sighed and buried herself in his arms. "I want to run away. I want everyone to leave us alone and let us just be together… no worries… no evil to fight." She looked up to him, tears shining in her eyes. "I just want to be with you, and only you."

Jadeite kissed her with all the love and adoration in his soul. "I won't let him or his words hurt you. You must know that."

She nodded into his neck. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to see him."

Jadeite rubbed her arms and held her tight. Letting her release all her hidden emotions out.

~Rei Jadeite~

Rei wore her formal purple dress. She was the image of the prefect daughter; grace, pose and beauty. Not that she was paying attention to herself. No, her eyes were on Jadeite. He had his dress pants on and his white button up was open – a view she was clearly enjoying. He was looking for his dress shoes. Rei could see them from her spot, but she was enjoying the view far too much. Bare chested, bare footed and his hair still dripping with water down his neck. She was shivering with pleasure.

"Come on Rei!" he whined. "You must know where my shoes are! I still need to fix my hair! Your grandfather's party is a very important event! I'm going to meet all the priest – people that are going to judge me – whether you and I like it or not – if I'm worthy of you!" he searched under his bed. "Damn it! Where are they?"

Rei laughed and pulled his shoes off his dresser – where he had placed them so he wouldn't forget. Watching the blush form on his wonderful face was worth the wait. He was clearly remembering that he had put them there before his shower.

He pouted at her laughter.

"So my dashing Guardian of the East, what's my award for helping you?" she asked innocently.

The mischievous gleam that she loved so much shined in his eyes. He walked up to her and pull him towards him; kissing her with unlimited lust, knocked her down on his bed as he covered her body with his. His hands running up her thighs, grinning at the shivers running through her. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her. He kissed her down her jaw to her neck, to her collarbone, to the top of her breast.

Then pulled back and grin at her frustration. He kissed her once more before pulling away. "Sorry my Queen, but we have a party to go to." He laughed at her glare. "Just a few more days until your 18th birthday, my Love." Jadeite's eyes turned dark. "Just a few more days."

~Rei Jadeite~

They were the couple of True Love in the eyes of the people.

Neither seem to really notice anyone beside themselves. The elders watched as women came up to the Handsome American, throwing themselves at him. But he didn't stop to talk to any of them. He gracefully dodged wondering hands with noted practice. He's movements didn't stop until he was reunited with Rei Hino.

As Jaden dodged women, Rei Hino dodged men with gracefully effort. She was polite and pose to a point. Not letting any man touch her, or kiss her hand for an improper period of time. She was a beauty, but her eyes were the thing most beautiful about her. An experience person could see the strong will in her eyes; eyes of an warrior.

As the donors of the Temple continued to come in from the cold, each and every one of them learn whispers of the couple, causing them to seek said couple. No one noticed with Senator Hino arrived.

"You too make just a beautiful couple!" Elder Misa cheered. "Absolutely beautiful! Oh the children you two will have!"

Rei and Jadeite blushed at her words. "We are too young to be thinking of children, Madam Misa." Jadeite said.

"Oh what manners!"

"His Japanese is prefect! Is he Half?"

"I want to introduce him to my daughter's husband, teach him some manners!"

Jadeite, not used to direct complaints, blushed at their words. Madam Misa took control of the situation. "Oh but you have thought of marriage, have you not?" People around them kept quiet, eager to listen. "Marriage age in Japan is sixteen, with the permission of an guardian. Surely her grandfather would bless your union!"

Grandfather laughed jollily, "I keep blessing them but they insist on waiting until Rei is at least twenty-one! I say, why wait? They're clearly meant for each other and most importantly – I want great-grandchildren!"

"Grandfather!"

The elders laughed at the red faces of the young couple.

"Rei is far too young to marry, Father-in-law."

The group froze, none of them had seen him approach them. Madam Misa bowed and crabbed walked away, leaving the little family to themselves.

~Rei Jadeite~

Takashi Hino stared as his daughter gripped the blonde stranger's hand – the one he had ordered his assistant to investigate. Looking at him in person, he categorized him. Tall – 6' 2". Blonde wavy hair. Clear Blue eyes. Caucasian- American. Protector. He watched as the man stood beside his daughter; clearly stating that his alliance was with his daughter. He would stand by her, without a word.

"Rei." He nodded at her. She looked him with blank eyes, no love or care for her father was clearly written in her eyes.

"Senator." She bowed, feeling the eyes of the people on her.

Grandfather nodded. "How have you been Takashi? It's been so long." He patted Jadeite's back. "Have you met Jaden? He's American! He's been helping at the temple. Great boyfriend to Rei! I've given them my blessing, I can't wait for more grandchildren!"

Grandfather was clearly stating his alliance out loud for all to hear.

Jadeite stood in front of Takashi Hino. He bowed politely and introduced himself. "Jaden Nolan. I work as a Research in Oxford University, but I'm transferring to Tokyo University this Winter."

"What are you researching in Japan?" Senator Hino asked.

"Japan has ancient records in art forms. Some say that there is a record of Serenity, goddess of the Moon, coming to earth. The Greek and Roman also have records, my research is to find a connection between them."

Senator Hino knew he wasn't a good father. Yes, his child never went cold or hungry. But he fail to show that he loved her. And he did love her. He wanted to improve the world for her. He wanted to live in a place of peace. Maybe if he was kind to this young man, if he showed that he approved of him, his daughter would give him a chance to improve their relationship one day.


	2. My Little Bird

**My Little Bird**

Takashi watched as his daughter stayed near the blonde man. As a polication, he had met several men and women from many countries. This was not the first time he had seen blonde hair. But it was the first time he thought such hair was beautiful; Like soft gold. Like his daughter, Takashi Hino liked traditional japanese styles. So he was very surpised to see his daughter falling in love with an American without a single drop of Japanese in him. And yet, watching them together, it all made sense to him.

Without speaking, the young man seemed to know what his daughter was thinking. Whether it was to hold her hand or guide her away from the crowds, the blonde man did without a word.

Rei too could tell what the young man needed. She easily placed herself in front of a grabby elder or led the man to people that she knew wouldn't judge the man for being American. The American military base sometimes caused fights with the locals. A raped girl in the area, locals liked to blamed Americans for such crimes. Mostley because they believed a Japanese man would never do such a thing.

He wished his daughter could have a normal life, away from prying eyes. His world wasn't for her. Like her mother, his daughter liked nature, liked to speak her mind without worrying what she could cause. How his wonderful wife ever fell in love with him was a mystery to him as well. He had heard the whispers how she deserved someone better, kinder... someone that was not him. He agreed. But he was selfish. He loved her more than life itself. He hadn't meant to miss his child's birth. He had been away in Korea and the child came almost a month early. His wife was so depressed and sad that he was going to miss the birth, for she knew he had worked extra hard so not to miss his child's birth and be able to spend more time with his little family. To ease her worries, he told her that it would be fine to sleep the birth on film, for she would be able to clearly see his reaction as their child arrived into the world. His word had helped her through her painful labor. He had stayed on the phone with her for hours. Even after the labor was over and the child had been born. His wife had placed the headset by the child so he could hear her breath.

And then his wife got ill.

He got the best doctors in all Japan - even in the Western World. He called in healers, witch doctors, anyone that could help his wife. But none could.

He had held his wife in her final moments. He cried and begged her not to leave him. She just smiled at him. Told him that she loved him, that he had made her so happy. He promised to keep their child safe from the dangers of the world. He would make their home a better, safer place for her. His wife kissed him.

And then she was gone.

He screamed like a crazed animal. Holding her to him, not allowing anyone near her. She's was his wife. Mother to his child. His one love. He wanted to die. He wanted to stay with her until he couldn't breathe. Father-in-law had given him a herbal tea to relax him, it put him to sleep as they took his wife's body from him. When he woke, he was alone. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing at all. Not him, not his career. Nothing.

When he saw his daughter later that day, he almost broke again. She looked so much like his beloved that it hurt. He couldn't look at her without thinking of his wife dying form. If he couldn't save his wife, how was he suppose to protect his child?

He would keep his promise to his wife, but he couldn't look at the child.

And so, he begged his father-in-law to take her.

He knew it was wrong, he could see the pity in the older man's eye. But he agreed. And so, his only child, his only link to his wife, was sent away.

It wasn't until years later that the fog of grief began to fade but by then it was too late. His child hated him. She had every right too, it pained him though. He went to the temple every day after work, but his child never left her room. He tried the weekends, but only by order of her grandather she would allow him to see her. He gave up. He sent her gifts every holiday and birthday. Hoping that at least, she would accept them.

He knew that his strong willed daughter was meant for more than just a priestess. He tried to get her interested in better schools, if she wanted something he tried to make it possible. Sometimes he would watch her from afar. She was growing so fast and he had missed it.

Takashi Hino knew that his child was Sailor Mars. For no magic can stop a parent from recognizing his child. He had every recording of Sailor Mars' battles. Some causing his heart to drop with fear. This is what he had been trying to prevent; his child in danger..

But she was strong. She fought bravely, with burning love. That's when he knew he had to face his daughter. Be in her life. Beg for her to forgive, if it started with accepting this man with open arms, so be it.


	3. The Magic of Love Again

_It's the wrong kind of magic, now you see him, now you don't._

Rei slept peacefully in her room. Her dreams filled with memories of her and Jadiete. Training together, teasing each other, sitting under a tree. Jadiete's finger tracing his name on her skin, as if he did long enough, it'll sink into her blood. He was always a lovable fool, but he was _hers_. She remembered his words of everlasting love. His stare filled with absolute adoration. His passionable touches.

She woke up with a smile on her face every time she remembered their time together. A forbidden love between a princess and a general. Rei had never cared for titles, she studied the person first and then determined if they were worthy of her attention. Rude but true.

When she first met Jadiete, Rei had been assigned to protect the Moon Princess during the treaty signing. Venus and Jupiter stayed by the princess's side while Mercury scanned for enemies, and Mars walked through the room. The earth and moon had been trying for years to join in alliance, but nothing seem to work. Now that it was finally happening, not a lot of people were happy about it. Claiming the Moon Queen had placed a spell on the young Earth Prince.

Mercury had alerted Mars to suspicious moment near the grand table, as graceful as fire, Mars danced through the crowd to locate the possible danger. As she got close she noticed a man with glazed eyes walk towards the prince, a knife on his hand. Mars was not close enough to stop the man herself, without hesitating she shouted, "Knife!"

In moments the prince was surrounded by two of his generals while two more tackled and restained the man. The man was hissing and moving like a demon trying to escape. Mars knew he was possessed, quickly she took out a scroll, scribbled an enchanted then placed it on the man's forehead. Within moments the man stopped, a dark shadow exited his mouth and dissolved into dust. The man was panting and gagging like a drown man finally getting air.

Mars looked at general holding the man down. She first noticed his emerald eyes and soft blonde hair. But what had caught her attention was the fact that he was looking at her with gratitude and kindness, not like most of the earthlings. He was professional and even nodded his thanks before helping the man up and taking him away.

And he was gone.

Months later she would see him again. He surprised her again when he asked her to spar with him. Usually she would have lectured hom about their duties, but there was something about him that sparked her curiosity. She accepted his challenge. He didn't hold back like most men did. He respected her as a fellow warrior. As the weeks went by she knew she could call him a friend. A bond formed out of respect and trust. They talked about everything, from laws to art, how Mars was almost identical to Earth. How she would take him there one day.

Weeks turned into Months and friendship turned into love.

The Princess of Mars was in love with the green eyed Earth General. And she wasn't afraid.

When they were separated she prayed for a magic spell to bring him to her. She hated leaving him on Earth, she hated watching the Earth from moon. She waited impatiently for her turn to escort the Moon Princess to Earth. She hated being away from him. Even though they were together, they weren't allowed to be together. She out ranked him, he was a a Earthling. Her people belittled him, his hated and feared her.

But none of that mattered.

Rei woke up the day before her eighteenth birthday with a full smile and a heart ready to find Jadiete. She had packed an overnight bag and a small suitcase the night before. Her and Jadiete were going on a mini vacation for her birthday. They had gone days without seeing each other - _wrong kind of magic_ \- but now they would finally be free to be alone with each other. Although they agreed to wait until she was twenty one to remarry in this timeline. Their souls were already joined. In their eyes, they were already husband and wife.

Rei was going to enjoy the next five days.


End file.
